


eye contact

by nvermind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, CEO Wonho, CEO Yoo Kihyun, DJ Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Manager Lee Minhyuk, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, changki rise, changkyun is very confused most of the time, i guess, rapper Im Changkyun, rapper Lee Jooheon, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvermind/pseuds/nvermind
Summary: “Nobody should be allowed to look so good,” Changkyun thought. He suddenly noticed that the stranger had left his empty glass at the bar and was walking up to where he was. When they were close enough to hear each other despite the loud music, the stranger introduced himself as Kihyun.





	eye contact

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes.

Changkyun was tired. He had been working tirelessly for the whole week, trying to finish the raps for his mixtape. He and Jooheon had an appointment on Monday with the CEO of one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea. Their friend Hyungwon was already working with them and was very pleased with the way the company treated him, from letting him keep his part time job as a model, to giving him brand new equipment to compose his music. They had even assigned him a manager when he told them he had none. It had been Hyungwon who suggested that they auditioned for the company. In this case, that meant going to an interview at the offices, for which they had to bring their best compositions to date. Therefore, Changkyun had been getting by with only two hours of sleep per night, working non-stop on the music, the lyrics, the arrangements and every little detail of his songs.

Now it was Saturday night and he just wanted to sleep. However, Jooheon had other plans. He practically trespassed into Changkyun’s apartment, managed to convince him that he wouldn’t actually be getting much more done for the day, and helped him choose fancy clothes. He told him how to style his recently dyed brown hair, since he wasn’t used to seeing himself with that hair colour. Jooheon also helped him decide what kind of makeup he should apply. They were going to a party at one of the newest night clubs in town, because Jooheon knew a guy who could sneak them in.

The pub was located in the ground floor of a tall, modern building. There was a somewhat hidden emergency exit at one side, at the end of an alleyway. A tall, muscular man was waiting for them next to the door.

“I feel like I’m smuggling a counterfeit artwork or something,” Changkyun whispered while following Jooheon and the guy through a long, poorly illuminated corridor.

“Does that make me the artwork?” Jooheon whispered back. “Because then you’re implying I’m a work of art.”

“I can feel the smile on that sentence,” Changkyun replied. “Why are you smiling? I’ve seen some shitty works of art, dude.”

“But there they were, being exhibited, for the whole world to see.”

“Man, that’s deep.”

They stopped in front of an emergency exit. The man who had been guiding them vaguely pointed at the door.

“Close it behind you. Use the main door when you leave.”

He was walking away when he turned around, looked at Jooheon and said, “I think you’d be an amazing work of art.” Jooheon’s face turned red.

“Well, look at you flirting even before we get to the party,” said Changkyun, accompanying the sentence with a wink.

“Shut up, Kyun, I beg you.”

The two entered the pub carefully, making sure that the door stayed closed and that no one saw them getting there. They made their way to the bar and ordered some fancy (and overpriced) drinks. Jooheon insisted on paying, since it had been his idea to get there, and Changkyun didn’t even try to argue.

After a while of just sipping their drinks and looking around, Jooheon decided to move around a bit, to socialize. Changkyun decided to just stand next to the chair in which they had dumped their coats, slightly bouncing his head to the rhythm. He noticed a dark-haired man staring at him from the bar. He was wearing ripped jeans and enough makeup to make his eyes stand out. He ran a hand through his hair and then winked at Changkyun. He felt his insides melting, but somehow managed to keep a straight face and winked back. The stranger smiled and downed his drink. “ _Nobody should be allowed to look so good_ ,” Changkyun thought. He suddenly noticed that the stranger had left his empty glass at the bar and was walking up to where he was. When they were close enough to hear each other despite the loud music, the stranger introduced himself as Kihyun.

“Do you want to dance?” Changkyun asked. The dark-haired man grinned, took his hand and pulled him closer. They started kissing in no time, hands all over each other. Changkyun grasped Kihyun’s hair as the man moaned into the kiss and parted his lips, giving Changkyun better access. Just when Changkyun started feeling light headed, Kihyun took half a step back. He looked at him with his eyes half closed, panting, and Changkyun leant to whisper into his ear, “Should we go to a quieter place?”

The man took him by the hand again, this time to lead him through the dancefloor to a door with a sign that said “STAFF ONLY”.

They walked along a hall that had several doors at either side, until Kihyun stopped and unlocked one of them. They entered what seemed to be a small office, with a desk and a couple of chairs. There was also a sports bag full of clothes.

“Here,” he said, closing the door behind them.

“You work here,” observed Changkyun. The man shrugged.

“Is that relevant?”

“Absolutely not.”

This time it was Changkyun who closed the distance between them, caressing the other's cheek and biting his lower lip. Kihyun grabbed his shirt to pull him even closer, and kissed him passionately while Changkyun moved his hands to Kihyun’s shirt and started unbuttoning. Kihyun moved his head to give Changkyun access to his neck, who started kissing and licking his collarbones. Hearing the dark haired man’s moans made him bolder, so Changkyun started undoing his jeans. While Kihyun stepped out of them, Changkyun removed his jacket and his shirt, and threw them to the floor. Kihyun extended one hand to reach his waist and he fidgeted with his belt.

“Come on, babe, take it off,” Changkyun heard himself say. Kihyun, panting, did as he was told. Changkyun lifted the dark-haired male’s head with his thumb to make eye contact. Kihyun shivered and looked down, but Changkyun grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger.

“I want you to look at me,” he said in a low voice. The other male licked his lips and kept his eyes on Changkyun’s while he worked on undoing his jeans.

“Such a good boy,” Changkyun whispered. He didn’t know what came over him, he just wanted to see the gorgeous man in front of him come undone. And apparently he was doing a good job, because Kihyun blushed bright red when he heard him. He discarded his jeans and underwear, and then he leaned against the table. “Come here,” he said, and Kihyun obeyed immediately, dropping onto his knees before him.

“Is this what you mean by ‘here’?” he asked with an innocent tone but a sly smile.

Changkyun nodded slowly, without breaking eye contact. Kihyun’s hands caressed his thighs, and when he started planting soft kisses on his groin, Changkyun let out a low moan, throwing his head back. Kihyun lifted up to kiss Changkyun’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, while his hands stroked his cock. He felt giddy.

“That’s not where I want your mouth to be,” he managed to say, and Kihyun let himself fall back down between his legs. He licked up Changkyun’s length from base to tip, before sucking lightly. He was already leaking precum. Kihyun traced the veins with his tongue, and Changkyun moaned softly when the man started bobbing his head up and down, taking as much of Changkyun's cock as he could while keeping one hand around the base. Changkyun was already close, so he grabbed Kihyun by the hair and lifted his head up.

“Take off your underwear,” he ordered as he sat on one of the chairs, “and then come sit on my lap.”

“There’s lube on the right drawer,” mumbled Kihyun. After stepping out of his briefs, he straddled Changkyun and started sucking eagerly on his collarbone.

“Ready yourself for me, will you?”

Kihyun gulped but did as he was told. He poured lube on his fingers, rubbed them a bit to warm it up, then reached between his legs and pressed a finger to his entrance. “Good boy,” Changkyun half-moaned, as the man pushed it deeper into himself. He whimpered softly, moving the finger at a quicker pace. After a short time he inserted a second one, hissing a bit from the pain. He didn’t want to delay things any further, so he added a third one as soon as he could. Changkyun, in the meantime, was stroking Kihyun’s cock, which was already wet from the precum that was spilling from the tip.

“A bit impatient, aren’t we?” he asked, watching Kihyun gasp and pant on top of him. Changkyun slipped a finger inside Kihyun as well, and the boy let out a loud moan at the feeling. “I think you’re ready now,” he whispered, pulling his finger out. He rolled a condom on his length, coated it in lube, and then he grabbed Kihyun by the hips to help the man lower himself onto him.

“You’re still so tight,” Changkyun whispered. Kihyun was unable to speak, too focused on the overwhelming sensation of having Changkyun's cock filling him. After a moment to adjust, he started moving slowly, hands on Changkyun's shoulders, panting in pleasure as he rocked his hips. Changkyun let him set the pace. He kissed Kihyun's jawline and nibbled at the soft skin below his ear. Placing wet kisses along his neck, he made the way to one of Kihyun’s nipples, which he licked and bit. The man gripped his hair tightly and pressed him against his chest, moaning louder.

“Fuck me harder, please, Changkyun, harder.” Kihyun's voice sounded hoarse from the not-so-quiet sounds he was making.

Changkyun started moving his hips at a quicker place. He freed his hands from Kihyun’s hips, where small bruises were starting to form, and he placed one of them on his thigh, the other on his neglected cock. “You didn’t touch yourself, I’m impressed,” he murmured, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“You didn’t... you didn’t say I could, sir” Kihyun replied, panting heavily. His eyelids were closing.

“But I did say I wanted you to look at me,” said Changkyun with a low voice as he scratched Kihyun's thigh, leaving a red mark.

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open, and Changkyun could feel how the other man tried his best to keep them that way. “Good boy,” he smiled, biting Kihyun’s lower lip. He loved the reaction he got every time he called him that. Moving his legs a bit to change the angle, he pushed himself deeper into Kihyun, who rocked his hips further against Changkyun’s, letting out lewd moans.

“I’m close,” Changkyun heard the man say. “Please, s-sir, tell me I can come.”

“Come for me,” he immediately said. He wondered what would have happened if he had asked Kihyun to wait, if he had made him beg some more. He didn’t have time to give it much thought, though, because he was close to his release too. Kihyun didn't stop riding Changkyun as he spilled over his stomach with a cry. He let his mouth fall slightly open, panting with his eyes half-closed, but he didn't break eye contact. When Changkyun reached his climax, he let out a deep moan. He then licked Kihyun's neck and lips and kissed him passionately. They stayed silent for a few minutes, trembling in each other’s arms, until Kihyun stood up, took a couple of tissues from the table and cleaned himself and Changkyun up. Unable to move because of how tired he was, the brown-haired man watched Kihyun get dressed.

Before leaving the room, he went to place a soft kiss on Changkyun’s lips.

“It was lovely meeting you,” he said as he exited the room.

\-------

 

“And this is the conference room,” Minhyuk said, stopping in front of a closed door. There’s a meeting going on now, and after that, you’re in.” He smiled brightly, pointing finger guns at Changkyun and Jooheon.

Minhyuk was Hyungwon’s manager, and since he had been working for the company for a long time, he had taken the two men on a small tour while they waited for their meeting to start. Hyungwon was also there, for moral support.

“Are you nervous?” he asked as he sat on one of the waiting room’s couches.

“I’m terrified,” replied Changkyun. “Specially since I spent the whole weekend trying to get stuff done, but in the end I got nothing. I blame Jooheon.”

“I only took you to the party, don’t make me responsible of the things _you_ did once we got there!” he laughed.

“What did you do, Kyunnie?” Hyungwon inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the boy.

“This kid here, the youngest of us, the smallest boy in the history of small boys,” begun Jooheon, smile growing wider as he watched Changkyun frown, “decided it would be a good idea to disappear from the club with a stranger, only to come to my flat begging for food at like _six in the morning_.”

“He what?”

“He got intimate with an employee,” Jooheon smiled, wriggling his eyebrows. "The place is called 'Part One; Lost'. I think it's the night club that this company opened last month."

"It is!" Minhyuk smile was wide. "So you had sex with someone who works for this company. Wow."

“In my defence, hyungs, he had such a pretty face and such a nice body, it would’ve been so hard to resist,” Changkyun shut up when he saw the expression of disgust in Hyungwon’s eyes. “Also, at least I didn’t take him home, unlike Jooheon and his favourite doorman.”

“Shownu is a friend of mine, it’s quite different, Kyun.”

“You slept with Shownu hyung?” asked Hyungwon in disbelief.

“Come on, Won, they’ve been friends with benefits for a long time. I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“I tend not to care about what you guys do in your bedrooms. Or at the club, for that matter.”

“Well in any case, the point is I couldn’t sleep for the whole morning yesterday, then my brain refused to let me compose any songs for the rest of the day. Now please, let’s change the subject.” Changkyun looked at his feet, blushing.

“Well, if you want, I can tell you some gossip about the people in the company,” Minhyuk offered.

“That sounds great, hyung. We’ve been told the boss is scary,” said Jooheon.

“Well, let’s begin with the man in charge, then. There are actually two of them, and only one is scary. Wonho, the eldest, is the softest man on Earth, he is diligent, very talented and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. However, he is quite muscular, that’s why everyone assumes he’s the tougher one. On the other hand, the other boss could easily be mistaken for Satan himself, he's a hamster-looking human who can tear a person down just with a glance.”

It was only then that they noticed that the door to the conference room was open. People were walking out with file folders and briefcases, and they could hear someone’s voice firmly giving out instructions to whomever remained inside.

“That’s his voice,” whispered Minhyuk.

“He sounds stern,” whispered Jooheon.

“He is,” replied Hyungwon.

They heard someone clear his throat. At the frame of the door stood a tall, muscular man who was looking at them with a half-smile. “Hello, you must be Jooheon and IM! Welcome to The Clan Entertainment,” the man smiled. “All the employees know me as Wonho. I’m one of the CEOs. The, uh, softer one, as Minhyuk said. Come this way, please.”

The two got up, waved goodbye to Minhyuk and and Hyungwon, and entered the room. There was a big round table in the middle, and at the end of it stood a short, dark-haired man who was talking to a young lady. When she nodded and went to gather her stuff and leave, the man turned to Wonho.

“She can get a few more people to join the discussion group, so now it’s just a matter of time before we know the final results.” They all took a seat.

“Perfect, thank you. These young men here are the new artists we were thinking of hiring,” Wonho said, gesturing towards Changkyun and Jooheon. He pointed at the man. “This is my partner, Yoo Kihyun.”

“My name’s Jooheon, nice to meet you,” he said with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

“I go by the name of IM,” Changkyun said looking up for the first time since they had entered the room. He was blushing so much, because he had recognised Kihyun’s voice from the very beginning. Their eyes met. Changkyun lowered his face quickly.

“Interesting,” said Kihyun with a grin. “Let’s listen to some of your tracks, shall we?”

“Of course,” replied Jooheon, giving them a flash drive with his mixtape. Changkyun did the same without speaking.

“Wonho will listen to your music, I will ask you a few questions, then you’ll leave the room and both of us will decide whether we take you on board or not. Understood?”

“Understood,” said Jooheon.

“Yes, sir,” muttered Changkyun. He thought he saw Kihyun blush.

“Okay then.”

Changkyun let his mind roam free while Kihyun interviewed Jooheon. He knew he should be paying attention but he couldn’t focus, not when Kihyun’s voice filled the room. Changkyun watched him speak to Jooheon with confidence and determination, and somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled a memory of Kihyun's begging for permission to cum. He could feel his cheeks turn red, again, and he wondered how long would it take him to dig a hole in which to bury himself. Before he realised, Jooheon's turn was over and Kihyun’s eyes turned to him.

\-------

 

After the interview, the two men waited outside the conference room for the final decision. The minutes went by without any of them speaking, because Jooheon was too nervous to initiate a conversation and Changkyun was mortified, unable to look up.

The door opened and Wonho called Jooheon to his office to talk.

“Mr Yoo is waiting for you inside the conference room, IM.”

“Good luck, Kyun,” said Jooheon as he followed Wonho.

“To you too,” he replied, and then he entered the conference room to face Kihyun.

 

“So, IM,” Kihyun begun. He was looking at him with an intense gaze. “Come take a seat here,” he pointed at the chair that was closest to him. Changkyun sat down.

“Good boy,” Kihyun said. Changkyun chocked on air.

Kihyun started chuckling softly. After a small silence, he began to speak.

“Listen, Changkyun. Your music is good. You have talent, and I think we all could benefit from you working here. However, if you’re too awkward, or if you feel like what happened the other night makes it impossible for you to sign with us...”

“You want me to work here?” Changkyun asked, perplexed.

“Of course.”

“I thought _you_ would find it awkward” he mumbled.

“Why, because of the other night? I mean, it was good sex, don’t you think?”

“I... I enjoyed it very much, to be honest.”

“So did I,” said Kihyun. “You probably noticed the employees here think I’m scary. I worked very hard to become one of the youngest, most successful CEOs of this country, so of course I’m tough and determined... while doing businesses. The person you met on Saturday was a version of me I only let out occasionally.”

He pushed a few sheets of paper towards Changkyun. “This is the contact. Read it, tell me if there’s anything you want to change and I’ll see what can be done about it.”

“Thank you,” said Changkyun. He proceeded to read every page carefully, and found the courage to point out a couple of terms that weren’t to his liking. Kihyun reflected on them briefly, and afterward he called his secretary to ask him to mend the contract.

Changkyun asked for a pen as soon as the secretary brought them the new version of the document.

“So it is official, then,” said Kihyun. “Welcome to our company. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Changkyun smiled.

“Thank you, sir. It was lovely meeting you,” he said as he exited the room.

Kihyun gasped, and Changkyun chuckled while he closed the door. He had a feeling he was going to like working there.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
